Love Bet
by Meeeoowth
Summary: [A SEQUEL to 'His Sweetest Downfall'] Raiden Fullbusster. Hearthrob. Cassanova. Playboy. Badboy. After a long time of putting up with the annoying fan girls, he badly wants to get rid of them. But how? That's where Genius. Quiet. Sweet. Lazy. Nashi Heartfilia-Dragneel comes in. /natsuXlucy/ greyXjuvia / gajeelXlevy / jellalXerza.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ring! Ring!_

_Stupid alarm clock_

The girl pulled the covers over her as she plans to go back to sleep. She was tired because her parents dragged her to a outing in Japan for the Winter Break. They stayed their for almost a month together with family friends.

Ring! Ring! Rin-!

The clock shattered to pieces as a fist smashed it on the bed side table. She was about to get up from the covers when. . .

"Nashime Heartfilia Dragneel! Get your little ass off that bed! Now!"

_Stupid Dad!_

"Five more minutes Dad!" Nashime or Nashi grunted under the covers.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu Dragneel shouted as he pulled the covers from his daughter. "Today is the first day of your last term, I don't want you to be late!"

"Ugh! I hate you!" Nashi said as she slammed a pillow at her father's face which the latter caught immediately.

"Stop it Nashi!" Natsu said. "One last term and you'll be out of that damn school. Konting tiis na lang! (A little more sacrifice!). Hurry up your Mom's waiting, you don't want her waiting do you?"

"No way".

"We'll be in the kitchen".

Nashi stood up from her bed and slipped on her slippers.

Meet **Nashime 'Nashi' Heartfilia Dragneel**, 17, daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. A senior History student major in Symbolism at Fiore Academy. A genius she was accelerated twice in her academic life. She had found the cure for the HIV virus, cancer etc. (End of Thinking Capacity.. XD)

That's what happens when you parents have IQ's above 200.

_Sigh. One more fucking year._ Nashi cursed under her breath. Standing up to proceed to the bathroom, her phone rang. She took a look at the caller Id. _Lux_.

"What's up?" she said answering the phone.

"Don't tell me you just woke up, dammit!" said Lux from the other line. Obviously she was already in school.

"Yeah. I just did. Why?"

"*# $%*#$ ! I said don't tell me! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, yeeesh!" Then she hanged up. _Loud mouth.  
_She took a shower to perk her up a bit. After taking a bath she dressed herself in her usual get up. Jeans, a canvas shirt and like her Dad, a pair of Docksiders and took a look at the mirror.

She looked exactly like her mother with the exception of her long pink hair, which she got from her Dad, that extends till her waist. With a sigh she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning". She greeted taking a seat on by the counter next to her Dad.

"Good morning Nashi dear". Lucy said handing a plate of pancakes to her. "Here you go, come on and eat up and get the hell to school".

Creepy Mom. Nashi sliced her cakes and stabbed it with the fork, but something is missing. Honey. She reached for the honey but her dad's hand bested hers. she grabbed the top end of the bottle and a game of tug of war broke out.

"Nashi! You little. . . I got it first!" Nastu growled at her.

"I'm in a hurry Dad! Let me have some first!" They continued to tug at the bottle as Lucy got pissed.

"Pinky! Give the damn bottle already!" shouted Lucy.

Then the tow pink heads dropped the bottle as if it was burning ember. Lucy facepalmed. _I forgot, they're both Pinky.__  
_"I meant you Natsu".

Natsu turned back to his pancakes pouting. He glanced at his daughter who was grinning from ear to ear.

_Annoying Kid!_

* * *

**Author:**

**There you go guys!**

**The first Chapter of LOVE BET!**

**Please review!**

**~neko-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

**I'm sorry for super-duper-mega-ultra-late update! I was really busy with school that I never got the time to type the next chapter.**

**And I misplaced my draft, hihih**

**But I assure you I am still writing. In fact, I'm in chapter 4 already, BWAHAHAHA.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**And do support HIS SWEETEST DOWNFALL, which is in the TOP 20 of the finished works in the FAIRY TAIL CATEGORY!**

**I'll be writing in POV's now, For a change. . .**

* * *

Chapter 2

**[Raiden's POV]**

"Raiden-kun! How was your vacation?"

_ What?!_

"Raiden-kun I missed you"

_Bitch._

"I hope you weren't cold during the christmas break Raiden!'

_Witch._

"But if you were, you should've called me. I don'e mind heating you up".

_Slut._

"Woah. Ladies, ladies. Thank you for all the atttention and stuff, but, I've gotta go". I said as I slowly backed away from these bitches. They're very annoying, I know!

"Nonesense", said a tall blonde who's already clingning to my arm. Eww. "It's the first day of school. The professors won't mind if you miss a day or two".

"Well, you see. . " I begun. I tried making up a good alibi to get away from the "Leeches", as what I call them, but something caught my attention.

A bundle of pink making her way to the front desk down the hall. Well, it's pretty much impossible to mistake her for someone else. She's the only one with pink hair around here anyway. ^_^

And. . TING!. A great idea popped into my head.

"Well will you look at that! My _girlfriend_ just arrived. Look, there she is now. So see ya!". I said and ran as fast as I could to where Nashi was.

"Girlfriend?!" I heard them say. I mentally laughed when I glanced back at their faces.

"Hey Nana-hime! What's up? I cheerfully greeted her, draping an arm over her shoulders. Nashi stopped and glared daggers at me.

"I told you not to call me that Baka!"

I know, I know, she just called me an idiot, don't care! She's really cute when she gets pissed.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

She removed my arm and distanced herself a little. "First, my name is Nashi. N-A-S-H-I! Second, don't call me with a '-hime'. People would get ideas!" she shouted and walked again. When took a step to follow her she stopped again and shouted.

"And don't follow me!"

I chuckled and raised both my hands in the air in surrender. "Not following. Gotcha!"

Sigh.

Before anything else, let me introduce myself.

My name's **Raiden Lockser Fullbuster**. Yes, my mother is Juvia and yes, my father is Gray. Yes, the ice brain. How'd they end up? Well, I don't know. . ask the author!Ehem! Going back to me. I'm a senior Psychology student here at Fiore Academy. If Nana-hime (don't tell her I called her that again, please?) is a genius, I'm a prodigy. No shit. A prodigy in music. I mastered every musical instument when I was 12 and performed all around the world. I also am good in sports, especially basketball. I'm team captain. ^_^

I suck at academics. . . . . joking! I can manage, though I can never be number 1. All because of MY Nashi.

Yes, MY nashi. Well, because she's my bestfriend. Isn't that enough of a reason? No? Yes? Anyway, as I stare at her back the bell rang!

Here we go the last term!

* * *

**Author:**

**There you go guys.**

**I tell you something. . . I nearly forgot how to upload a chapter, HAHAHAHA**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Keep on reading guys!**

**PM me if you have suggestions and questions!**

**TC! :3**

**~Neko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**NASHI**

"And don't follow me!" I shouted at Raiden. I heard him chuckle.

"Not following. Gotcha". with that I continue to walk down the hall towards the front desk.

Raiden is my best friend but there are also Lux and Ezral. Oh, you'll meet them later on. (^-^) We had known each other ever since who-knows-when. We've gone through kindergarten, elementary and secondary school together. Our parents are very close friends, that's why we are too. During school breaks and vacations, our families get together and do stuff. Like traveling, going on picnics or just spend a week or two in each other's house. We usually travel though, to Japan, Vietnam, London and the Philippines. But the only place I ever wanted to visit was China and its Great Wall. Someday. Someday I'll be able to walk the length of that freaking awesome wall.

As I approach the front desk, I could already see Mira-san's white hair. **Mirajane Strauss **or Mira-san for short, is the school's information head and secretariat.

"Good morning Nashi-Sama! what could I do for you today?" Mira-San greeted me with her usual smile.

"Please call me Nashi". giving her mu cutest look.

"I'm sorry, but, no can do Nashi-Sama. As long as we're in this school, I'll be calling you that. Or else, I'll loose my job". (^_^')

Dammit. Can anyone call me by just my name?

"Nashi!"

I said anyone. Anyone but her!

"Nashi! _Ce que vous a pris si longtemps?_ (What took you so long?) Lux said with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. She speaks French when she's pissed. Wanna know what I speak when I get pissed? Trust me, you don't want to know. Heck my father needs a dictionary for it. Yes, the great 'Natsu Dragneel'.

"Well. . . I overslept". I smiled.

"_Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante!_ (That's not enough of a reason!) You missed first period!".

"What _was_ first period?"

"Psychology 4".

"What? We're suppose to take that?"

"Hell yeah. and you just missed a lesson".

"Oh FUDGE! what was it?"

Lux rubbed her chin reminiscing what the class discussed. "It's about cognitive something".

"Ah, okay. So let's go to next period?".

Lux and I walked out of the main building and headed towards the Arts and Sciences building. It is just beside the main building. We walked in together and time seemed to be frozen as we did. Everyone looked at our way and held their stare. I looked over to Lux and she seemed to sense the feeling of awkwardness. I nudged her a bit and she looked at me.

"You feeling shy now?" I teased.

She chuckled. "No way". And then we started to walk to the stairs. We took the elevator. Yhup, our school have elevators now. They were built in in every establishment due to my mother's (Lucy Heartfilia) complaints on taking the stairs when you're late (See His Sweetest Downfall). After a few seconds we are now on the third floor. I just followed Lux, since I don't know our schedule yet.

OH F$%^! My Schedule! I forgot to get it from Mira-san! Stupid Nashime!

Lux seemed to sense that I stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Why did you stop? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot the f%$^ing schedule at the main house, not to mention my ID".

Lux laughed. "I cant believe you forgot about that! Oh well might as well get it later. Anyways, don't worry I got a copy of it. We're still classmates, although we're not members of the block section anymore".

"Why is that?"

"Well", she began. "Since you insisted to take too much of the intended load last term, we got only four subjects left".

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"What?! What's wrong with that?! If it was legal I could have finished my course two years ago."

"Good thing it isn't. Now enough chit-chat. Let's go!"

I followed her to the room marked 'AS Room 305'. The 'AS' stands for Art's and Sciences, since we are in the AS building.

**LUX**

I entered the room first with Nashi trailing behind. As expected all eyes were on us. Not meaning to sound arrogant, but, we are famous!

Hi there! I** Luxeella McGarden Redfox. **You probably already guessed who my parents are. The bookworm and the beast. Geehee! (^_^) I'm also a History Major, but unlike Nashi I'm minor on . . can you guess? Literature of course! I inherited my mother's love for books and writing. Nashi did too but she really likes symbolism.

We decided to take the seats at the back of the room. That's what we inherited from our dads. . . always sitting at the back. Nashi took the seat nearest to the window and I took the one behind hers.

It didn't take long when our teacher came in. Can you guess who? Well it's none other than. . . tada! Cana Alberona. He took over her father's place as a Biology teacher. Nashi and I have only four subjects left namely: Psychology 4, Biology 1, Physical Education 4 and one major which is, World History".

"Good Morning Kids! Welcome back to Fiore Academy. I see new faces here, so let's have a introduction! Ms. Redfox? Will you do the honors?"

I paused. What? Why me? Didn't she see Nashi? Speaking of that devil, I glanced at her. She just stuck her tongue out and laughed. Oh man!

"Ms. Redfox?" Cana-sensei called.

"Ah yes ma'am". I stood from my seat and walked towards the front. I looked up and faced my new classmates with a smile.

"Good morning. My name is Luxeella Redfox. You can call me Lux, for short. Nice to meet you!". I finished my inro with a bow. When I stared back to my classmates their faces were full of excitement.

"Excuse me?" said a boy from the crowd raising his hand".

"Yes?"

"Are you Lux, the race car driver?"

I smiled. "Yes I am".

Then the class began to murmur and whisper. The boy tlked again. "Well if you're Lux, that means she's. . ." he trailed off as the whole class looked at Nashi who's face displayed boredom. When she noticed that the class was staring at her. .

"What are you looking at?" Then everyone's head jerked back in to place.

"Yes" I said. "She is who you think she is".

Told you were famous.. ^_^

* * *

**Author:**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**~Neko-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**

**My apologies if I don't update that often. I'm pretty much lazy when it comes to typing. heheh**

**But I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, suggestions and messages. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**RAIDEN**

As I stood there after she had walked away, someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced to my left and I came face to face with a red-headed boy.

"You know she left about ten minutes ago, right?" asked Ezral. He gave me that quizzical look.

I smiled. "Was it already ten minutes?"

"Well, duh!"

Meet **Ezral Scarlet Fernandez**. Son of Erza and Jellal. Like me, he also inherited his fathers looks. He doesn't have a tattoo on his face but he has his mothers flaming red hair.

"Next period is up". He said. "Let's go?"

"Sure".

We started to head out of the Main House when we heard Mira-san calling us.

"Raiden-sama! Ezral-sama!"

We turned around and saw Mira-san running up to us.

"Yes Mira-san?" I asked.

"Nashi-sama left her ID and her schedule. Can you please return it to her?"

That's Nashi. So forgetful. But before I could answer her, Ezral, being the _best_ friend he is, butted in.

"Don't worry Mira-san. Raiden will be too happy to obliged". He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. _Jackass_. If you guys think I just let him have his way with me, think again. Well let's just say what he's doing is blackmailing. He knows my secret.

You wanna know what? Well. . . let's just say I'm in love with my pink-haired bestfriend. Oops! Uuh. . That was too obvious, wasn't it? Oh well. If you shut your pie-hole then we're good. (winks)

"Really Raiden-sama?" came Mira-san'a voice, bringing me back to reality. "You'll give it to Nashi-sama?".

"No problem. Well, see you later Mira-san". I placed Nashi's ID and schedule on my back pocket.

"So, aren't you gonna thank me?" asked Ezral when Mira-san had already gone back to the front desk.

"Shut up Strawberries".

"What was that?"

"I said, we are running late for next period Mr. El Presidente". I said. I called him 'strawberries' because he has this obsession with strawberry cakes or practically anything with strawberries. And I call him 'El Presidente' because he was student council president like his mom.

"Aren't you gonna give Nashi her stuff back?"

"Maybe later. I'll just drop by her place". I just live next door.

"Mmm. K".

Ezral and I were already outside the main building when we hear an unmistakable shreak.

"Raiden-kun!"

"Ezral-kun!"

FAN GIRLS! T_T Oh come on!

"Shit! Pick up your lazy butt Fullbuster we're busted!" Ezral said already running ahead. Did I mention he was a runner?

"Im comin'!" I shouted back as I tried to catch up. We ran out the building completely and out to the school grounds. We got a head start of about 70 meters. Thank God we're athletes! We entered the West Building which was the Gymnasioum. Ezral then pulled me in a vacant room and slammed the door shut. We sticked our ears against the door and waited for the witches to pass.

"Phew! That was close. Seriously, what's wrong with them? Girls!". Ezral complained while shaking his head. "They're all the same".

"I beg to disagree". I said.

"And why is that?"

"Take Nashi and Lux for instance". I said in a duh-isn't-it-obvious kinda tone.

"I know. At least I don't run into them every single hour of my college life". he stated. He was usually in his office or classroom.

"Buti ka pa! I seriously need space! When I mean space, I mean no-icky-fan-girl kind of space!".

Ezral paused and rubbed his chin. "I'll think of a plan. I'll let you know".

"Thanks dude". I said As we high-fived.

"Anytime Bro." He stood and quietly peeked outside. He gave me a thumbs up saying it was okay to go. Since we're already late for next period we decided to grab some grub instead. The corridors quiet and empty cause everyone was in class anyway. As we passed a classroom, I can see some girls playing basketball. They were all wearing their PE uniforms, except for the one who was talking to the teacher.

Dugdug dugdug!

Is that Nana? Well of course idiot. Who else has pink hair here? But if this is her class, why isn't she in uniform? Unless. . I shoved a hand in my back pocket and took out her schedule.

Let's see. She has Psychology 4 as first period. and guess what, we're classmates! She was late earlier that's why I only saw Lux. And her second period is. . . Biology. What the heck is she doing here at the gym?

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" Ezral said.

"Nothing. Say, could you go ahead? I think I forgot something".

"Okay sure". Ezral said. " Catch ya later". Then the bell rang signaling the end of second period. The girls inside the room were puiling out. Some smiled at me or greeted me. Tick.. Tock.. Tick... Tock..

Nashi didn't come out. I looked inside and could see she was still talking to her teacher, who turned out to be Rogue-sensei, who was my coach. I stepped inside and inched forward as their conversation became more audible.

"I'm sorry Nashi-sama. But if you can't pass the two remaining practical exam I am afraid I have to fail you".

What? What? Fail? Nashi?

"But.. . But Rogue-sensei you can't! My Dad will kill! And that's just an understatement on what my Mom will do!". Nashi panicked.

I do agree on what she said, especially the part about her Mom. She's failing PE? I know she suck at sport but I never thought it's this bad.

I heard Nashi curse, not giving a shit who was in front of her.

"I'm sorry Nashi-sama. But I have a proposition".

"Really? What is it?" Nashi's face seem to light up.

Rogue-sensei stood up and began to walk to the door.

"I'll give you a month to practice basketball. At the end of the month, which is also the end of the term, you'll be joining your class in a friendly match against the Male Senior Basketball Team. Does that sound fair enough young master?"

Nashi paused and thought for a minute. Nashi gave out a sigh. "Okay sensei".

"Good. See you around Nashi-sama". Rogue-sensei went out of the gym through the other door. Nashi was left ssitting on the bleacher sin deep thought.

The Male Senior Basketball Team huh? That's gonna be tough. If I wasn't varsity I would still be in that team. But fortunately I'm overqualified, so, I'm Team Captain of Fiore's Basketball Team.

I stared at Nashi's slumped figure. Then suddenly I thought of the_ brightest, illuminating, nerve-wrecking, earth-shaking idea_ I ever had!

I walked towards her, but she's too busy thinking about something that she didn't notice me approaching.

"Well, well, well". I started making her head jerk up.

**NASHI**

A month? That was already enough time to practice but I don't have the slightest idea about playing that stupid sport!

Sometimes I don't understand why I suck at sports, of all people, literally! My parents were an athlete god and goddess and were the ones who represented Fiore for the Annual Tournament. As for me, well, during my stay here it were Lux and Raiden who competed.

My parents didn't mind me being a disgrace at sports. but they continue to tease me that I lost a Redfox and Fullbuster. BUT THAT'S THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES!

I need someone to teach me. But who?

"Well, well, well". An all too familiar voice made my head jerk up. I came face to face with none other than Raiden Fullbuster. He had that usual grin on his face and that glint in his eyes. Something's up. I can feel it.

"What do you want Baka?" I asked standing to face him.

"Nothing". then he smiled.

"Like I would believe that. Get lost Baka. I'm not in the mood".

He shook his head smiling. "Well if you insist". Then he turned on his heel and slowly walk towards the door.

"I'll go". He said shobing his hands in his pocket. "But I think Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy would be interested with something I know".

I felt my right eyebrow shot up. "What are you blabbering about Fullbuster?"

Raiden stopped walking. "Oh nothing. Just only the fact that you are really doing "fine" with your PE class. Ucle Natsu would be thrilled". Note the sarcasm and that stupid grin on his face.

Great! He knows!

"You wouldn't dare".

"What if I would?" he said.

"You of all people know what they'll do to me when they find out!". I said stomping towards him.

"So?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

So? He's my bestfriend or what?!

"Urgh! Fine! What do really want?" I said hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

"I don't know what you're talking about".

I groaned. "Come on Raiden! I know that look!"

He grinned. "Make me".

This is one of those times with Raiden I hate. He's the most stubborn person I know. When he says that phrase it just makes me even more frustrated than the situation at hand. He's suppose to help me not tolerate it even more!

"I'll do anything! Just shut the fuck up!"

He smirked. "Anything?"

God! He's enjoying this! "Yes! Anything. So out with it already!".

"Okay". He said. Then he stepped closer and lifted my face by the chin.

"I need you to do me a favor, no, no, screw that._** Let's have a bet**_".

* * *

**Author:**

**As I was writing the first part of the chapter, I was thinking of posting it late March. Unfortunately, I got sick. Talk about _ULCER_ guys! **

**So got hospitalized for half a week! And I wasn't able to take a bath for a week... just kidding. Maybe just a few days, or was it four? HAHAHA**

**Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ja Ne~**

**~Neko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for late updates. I got stuck in a tornado of ideas. Thank you all for the reviews. I try to respond to each and every one of it. I do hope you didn't wait that long. (GOMEN!)**

**Anyways I'm okay. Exams are over and this week I'll be writing the next chapter so hopefully I could post another part by the end of the month.**

**THANK YOU TO _yuichan1120_ for the banner and reminding me to update. LOL**

**So here's a chappy for the loyal NaLu and RaidenXNashi fans out there.**

* * *

**LOVE BET**

**WRITTEN BY MEEEOOWTH**

* * *

**NASHI POV**

"A bet?" I asked.

"Yhup!" Said Raiden popping the "p".

A bet? What is this little idiot thinking about now? It's been a long time since we had our last bet.

"I don't like that look on your face Fullbuster. So no way"

He sat on the bleachers and smirked. He ran his finger through that dark hair smoothly and gave out a sigh.

"Come on Nana. I'm sure this will benefit both of us."

Urgh. If I refuse he'll tease me in backing out of a bet. And if I agree, I know I'll regret something. But the offer is so tempting.

"Alright. I'll agree to this "bet" of yours _if_ you lay out the conditions first."

Raiden smiled at me and stood up from the bleacher. "Okay. I'll tell you tomorrow but first I want to get lunch. Wanna come?"

"You don't have any condition yet, do you?" I said with a smirk on my face. I watched as his face showed slight panic.

"Of course I do. Pfft. I. . . "He sighed."No I don't. But I'll think of something just you wait."

"Whatever Raiden. Ja!" I said as I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"You don't wanna come to the cafeteria with me?" He said pouting.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Naaa. I'll be at the library. And yeah, could you tell Lux that? Thanks.

* * *

**EZRAL POV**

WHERE THE HELL IS THAT PICKLE BRAIN! I'M SITTING HERE FOR ALMOST TWENTY MINUTES! HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL HE'S MY BESTFRIEND OR ELSE I ALREADY HAD HIM KILLED!

I WAITED IN LINE TO BUY HIM HIS LUNCH FOR MY MOTHER'S SAKE! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE A COUNCIL PRESIDENT WAIT IN LINE - TO BUY HIM LUNCH HUH? WHO?!

No other than RAIDEN FULLBUSTER!

I can't even come up with a reason why I'm best friends with that baboon! No wonder Nashi doesn't give him a damn look. AND HIS LASAGNA IS GETTING COLD! Nobody should waste good food!

Hmmmm, now that I thought about it, it would be such a waste to let this lasagna get cold and not take a bite.

Look at those thick noodles! Smell the aroma rising from the perfectly ground beef, spice and cooked to perfection. And the sauce that is oozing between it and mixing with the melting white cheese! Pardon me for drooling. *wipes drool from mouth*

Taking a fork and cutting a larger than expected portion, then when I was about to take a bite . . .

"I won't do that if I were you!"

"Aaaaaaah! Wtf?!" I was surprised by an all too familiar voice, causing me to drop the fork along with the precious lasagna.

"WHAT GIVES YOU WITCH?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" I screamed at Lux. Pointing at her and then the lasagna.

"What?" She asked as she sat across me.

"You made me drop my precious lasagna." I pouted.

"Oh shut up! You're such a pig! And I know that isn't even your lasagna." She said.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her. "Excuse me?! What makes you so sure of that? Huh Witch?!"

I noticed her tense at my question. She bit her lower lip. She only does that when she's nervous or excited. I know because I knew her since we were two years old. She's also my best friend - unbelievable, I know!

There are the four of us, me, Raiden, Lux and Nashi. Lux and I never get along ever since. We just don't like each other but we're best friends - ironic, I know!

I smirked at her as I came out with an idea."You we're watching me, weren't you?" I accused.

I noticed a slight tint of red on her cheeks. "In your f***ing dreams you glutton Pig!"

My eyebrow quirked. "What did you say Witch?"

"I said you're a Pig! A boar!"

"Take that back you Hag!"

"Never you spinehfstuihvf!"

"Okay that's enough you two. Break it up." Then a pair of hands pushed our faces away from each other cutting our little banter.

I shoved the hand away to see who it was. "You Pickle head! Where have you been crawling in?!"

Raiden scratched his head sheepishly as he sat down next to me. "Well, you see, I was with -"

"Seriously, Pig?'Pickle head'? That's the best you can come up with? All you think about is food!" Lux interjected.

"Would you shut up! I'm not even talking to you!" I fired back.

"Woah! Hold up! You guy fight like an old married couple!" Raiden pointed out.

Lux and I stared at him like he had grown another mouth.

"WHAT?!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and scowled.

"SHUT UP!"

"QUIT COPYING ME!" We both said again.

"STOP THAT!" Again.

"See?" Said Raiden smiling at the outcome of his theory.

"Shut up Raiden."

* * *

**LUX POV**

I HATE EZRAL SCARLET FERNANDEZ! I SWEAR ON MY PET CAT'S TOMB! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! Sure he's the president of the Math club, the Science club, the Astronomy club, the- aaaarghh! I forgot, he's _the_ president of the whole fucking school, and the rest of the other clubs.

I walked out of the cafeteria before I could lose my cool and pummel that Pig. He only thinks about food! That guy never had a girlfriend! Don't get it wrong, he is hot, handsome and cute and . . . I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!

Erase, erase, erase, erase! Pretend you didn't read that. Anyway I'm on my way to the library to meet with Nashi. As told by Raiden. Speaking of Nashi, she hasn't eaten lunch yet, something's wrong. Nashi never misses a meal, ever. She's second to Ezral when it comes to food.

I arrived at the library and scanned the area for Nashi. Realizing that she wasn't in the area, I headed towards the second floor. I climbed the stairs hurriedly. When I reached the floor, I quickly spotted Nashi at the far end of the room.

"Waddup Nash?" I greeted when I was a few steps away.

"Uuuh, no . . . I mean there's nothing wrong. Yes, nothing's wrong at all. Everything's fine." She blabbered and showed me a fake smile. Now I know something's amiss.

"Riiiiiiight~" I said and took the seat opposite hers. "But problem is, I didn't ask if anything _is _wrong." And I looked at her skeptically.

"You didn't? Well, I . . . I was just . . . telling you. That's it, I was telling you. Hehe."

"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'. "Now tell Lux what's going inside that head of yours".

Nashi gave out a sigh of defeat. The next thirty minutes was spent with Nashi telling me her little problem. It's no surprise that she sucks at PE, but failing? That's _is_ a problem. And what's with Raiden and bets? He and Nashi have been doing bets on everything since elementary days but, it stopped when we reached junior high. I don't know why it stopped but something's gonna happen if this bet is gonna have go.

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 5.**

**I made it a little longer than the previous chapters to make up fo my late update. I hope it was WORTH THE WAIT.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep them coming!**

**Please support HIS SWEETEST DOWNFALL, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT. HEHE**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**JA NE!**

**~NEKO-CHAN**


End file.
